The Shadowbringers
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: The tale of Luna, Celestia, Solaris, and Eclipse Shadowbringer. I used Sam and Trixie with permission from the original authors. I don't own Gravity Falls.


_**1245**_

The two figures rushed throughout the forest. One of them had deep purple eyes, and short light blue hair, and the other one had light purple eyes, and short gold hair. They were crying, as a mob chased them. It was the 13th century. The girl's tattered clothes made her trip onto the leafy ground. The boy rushed to her, and screamed in fear as the mob came closer. "LUNA!" He screamed. "LUNA! WAKE UP!" Tears flooded from his eyes. "I…I don't wanna lose you like we lost Tia. Please, wake up. Please!" Luna's eyes fluttered open, and she quickly got up. "Solaris! We have to keep running! Or they will get us!" She exclaimed, and began running again. A girl ran up to them, she also had light purple eyes, and long light pink hair. She cried "RUN, GUYS, RUN!" She grabbed both of their collars, and ran as fast as fire spreading.

They reached the end of the forest. "Listen, my dear siblings," Tia began, "We must flee. Our people don't want us anymore. They want to kill us." The siblings turned around, and saw the mob right behind them. Tia looked at Luna and Solaris, and nodded. The three unfurled their wings as a boy flew up. He had deep purple eyes and short light blue hair. He burst into tears. "Tia! W-we thought you were dead!" Tia looked at the boy. "Now, Eclipse, I would never die. Fairies don't die. Unless, you know." Eclipse sighed. "Celestia, er, Tia, where will we go?" He asked. Celestia sighed and said sadly "I do not know, Eclipse." The two pairs of white winged and the two pairs of black winged fairies flew off into the night sky, leaving the mob gazing in awe.

_**2013**_

Dipper and Mabel Pines were wandering through the forest looking for something to do. They ran into a tree house roughly the size of the Mystery Shack. They entered through the wooden doors and saw a very small living room with a couch, coffee table, and television. They left the room after Mabel ran head first into a bookcase. Dipper face palmed and said "Mabel, stop running into bookcases." Mabel nodded and said "Looks like I need my eyes checked!" she giggled. Dipper sighed and went into the first bedroom. It had a bed with dark purple sheets with little moons on it, pillows, and a diary that said on it '_**The daily log of Luna Shadowbringer.**_' Dipper saw some photos, desk, dresser, and closet. _Nothing special_, he thought. So he moved onto the next room. It was the same, but the bed had pink sheets and the diary said '_**The Daily Log of Celestia Shadowbringer**_'. Mabel checked out the other two rooms, which were like the girl's room, but the blankets were black and white. The journals said '_**The Daily Log of Eclipse Shadowbringer**_' and '_**The Daily Log of Solaris Shadowbringer**_'. The twins decided to leave, for the house was too boring for them. They walked back to the Shack as Dipper said "I can't believe that the house looked mysterious, but turned out to be boring instead!" Mabel grinned, and held out the four journals. "Oh really? I think that these journals will show us who-or what- lives in that house!" Mabel cheered. Dipper looked amazed, and scared. "Mabel," he said, "How are you even that smart?" Mabel playfully punched him in the arm and said "Dipper! I am your sister!" Dipper punched her back and they had a punching fight all the way back to the Shack.

_**With the fairies **_

Luna, Celestia, Solaris, and Eclipse trudged through town. They had on disguises. Luna had on a red haired wig, Celestia a brown wig, Solaris a blonde, and Eclipse a black haired wig. They all had on blue eye contacts. They each wore a hoodie that was black (Luna and Eclipse) and white (Celestia and Solaris) that had a moon on the black ones and a sun on the white ones. Dipper walked up to the quadruplets and asked "Hey, what are your names?" In panic, Luna blurted "My name's Alice, these are my siblings, Tia, Alex, and Evan!" She pointed to each of her siblings. Dipper then said "My name's Dipper and the girl hugging a pig is my sister Mabel." Luna got confused and asked "Do I know you? I swear, you look familiar…" Celestia slapped her arm and whispered "Alice, we do not know these people!" Luna grinned and whispered "Oh, _right_! We don't know these people!" Solaris and Eclipse looked at each other, both very confused about what was going on. "Um… yeah! I recognize them from 12…" Eclipse began, and was cut off from Solaris punching his gut. The twin's friends Sam and Trixie ran up. "Hey Dipper! Hey Mabel!" Trixie shouted. "'Sup Dipper!" Sam yelled. Dipper and Mabel turned around, and shouted hi back. The quadruplets scowled. They recognized Trixie from when they first went to this land in the 13th century. Trixie saw them and scowled back. The siblings backed away in fear.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mabel shouted as Luna and her siblings ran away from them. Luna shouted "We forgot something!" And they ran back to their forest home.

_**In the Shack, with Dipper, Mabel, Sam, and Trixie…**_

Dipper opened the first journal, Luna's journal. He read: _October 31__st__, 1245. Today, my siblings and I flew from our old land of England, to this new place. My wings are extremely tired. These twins, we befriended in England, were helping us escape. They were burned at the stake for being 'witches' and helping us 'demons' flee. We were in the sky when it happened. We saw everything. I remember my love, the boy shouting into the sky, "Luna! If you are listening, I have always loved you!" I cried when that final tear slid down his face, and his agonizing scream. I screamed back "I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU DIPPER!" And the fire weakened, and the wing became stronger, revealing the Big Dipper on his forehead. My brother, Solaris, was crying about his love, Mabel, who had also shouted to my brother "Solaris! Please remember our love!" We shall never forget our loves, and I shall always love him, even though he is dead._

Dipper was crying after that first entry. He checked the next three journals, each having the same story, but Eclipse and Celestia never had someone who needed them, but their siblings.

Sam had just walked into the attic, where he saw Dipper crying. Sam rushed over to him and asked "Dipper, are you OK?" Dipper nodded and said "Yeah, I just read something very, very sad." Sam read the entry too, and he was also tearing up. "Man, this girl's life is hard!" Sam exclaimed. Dipper nodded in agreement. They decided to read the next entry.

_November 1__st__, 1245. Today, we met a fairy named Trixie Aquawing. Personally, the 400 and something year old twit should back off. My siblings and I are much powerful, even though we're also 400 something. This is how we met._

_ My siblings and I were walking in the beautiful forest, much like the one back home in England, when she came out of it, acting like she owned the place. She was walking with her mom, a charming dark skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed AND winged fairy, and they stopped when they saw us. Trixie was getting up in our business. She kept saying "What are your names? Where did you come from? Who art thou? What is thy state of business?" I smirked, old tongue, I thought. So I, being the non-shy one said "Thy name is Luna. We are here to live, because we fled from our land of old. So, do thou mind not to bother thee in thy magesticness?" Solaris spoke up "Yes. Thy sister is right. Thou shalt not bother us again." We burst out laughing, and flew away._

Dipper and Sam were outraged about this. They made fun of their friend, and they wanted to hunt them down.

Mabel and Trixie were in the living room, when they heard outraged shouts in the attic. Trixie said "What's going on?" Mabel shrugged.


End file.
